1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic mechanical drum brake with an electronic mechanical braking apparatus, which generates braking power using a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, brakes mounted in vehicles serve to decelerate or stop a vehicle during driving or maintain a stopped state of the vehicle, and perform a braking action by changing kinematic energy of the vehicle during driving into heat energy using a mechanical friction device.
These brakes are generally divided into drum brakes and disc brakes, and perform a braking action by an oil pressure.
Recently, an electronic mechanical braking apparatus, which performs a braking action by obtaining a braking power from a motor instead of the oil pressure, has been disclosed. The electronic mechanical braking apparatus performs the braking action by changing a rotary motion obtained by a motor into a rectilinear motion to push brake pads and then pressurizing the brake pads using the rectilinear motion.
Since it is difficult to obtain a large braking power from such a braking apparatus using the motor under power of 12V, a braking apparatus having a wedge structure to obtain a large braking power has been developed.
Such a braking apparatus having the wedge structure requires an additional driving device, such as a motor, in order to compensate for pad abrasion.
That is, in order to perform a braking function, the braking apparatus having the wedge structure requires the driving device to compensate for pad abrasion, thus increasing the number of necessary parts and raising manufacturing costs.